Thin films containing organic materials having electron transport properties or hole transport properties are expected to be applied to organic thin film devices such as organic thin film transistors, organic solar cells and optical sensors. Development of various organic n-type semiconductors has been discussed, because it is difficult to provide organic n-type semiconductors (having electron transport properties) as compared with organic p-type semiconductors (having hole transport properties).
In recent years, Patent Literature 1 discloses compounds having a fluoroalkyl group introduced into a thiophene ring as thin film transistor materials, for example.
Patent Literature 2 discloses monomers, oligomers and polymers containing at least one dithienothiophene group and at least one arylene or heteroarylene group as charge transfer materials, for example.